The Luck Of The Irish
by AnsweringAlexandria
Summary: Alice Cooke has moved in to a new neighbourhood. And her two favourite people, Smosh, live across the road. Will Alice get to know Smosh behind the scenes? Ian/OC.
1. Is this actually happening?

I stared vacantly out the window of my new home behind my computer desk. I was supposed to be working on a paper for collage but my attention span has never been great. I moved in yesterday but I have been living in California for a year now. I was getting sick of my tiny apartment in the city. I had moved into the house yesterday morning, unpacked everything by the evening. I hadn't even looked outside or attempt to meet any neighbours.

As I continued to stare, I began to focus more on the window then outside. My reflection stared back at me. My mid length dark brown hair back in a tight pony tail, slightly smudged mascara surrounded my dark brown eyes. My pale, freckled cheeks were a bit flushed; I'm still not used to the heat, being from Cork, in the rainy country of Ireland. My white tank top fell loosely on me.

Suddenly I focused back outside the window and realised two familiar men were looking in my direction from their driveway. The car wasn't there before I was looking at my reflection… Oh God, They must think I've been starring at them. Then, even more embarrassment. I finally figured out who it was. Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla. Smosh . The Youtubers I've watched since they started. I threw a smile, because I realised I was still staring. Then, to my dismay they started walking towards my driveway. _Crap_. I suppose celebrities still make the effort to greet new neighbours. I glanced down. Of all the days I wear baggy sweats and a white tank, is the day I get to meet my two favourite people in the world. Well too late to change. The doorbell rang and I braced myself. 'Okay Alice, keep it cool' I thought. I walked over to the door and opened it.

Ian and Anthony waved immediately, followed by a 'Hey' in unison. I felt my cheeks go red and I gave them a shy "Hello". These boys were straight in to getting to know who the hell this creepy new neighbour was who was staring at them through her window.

"So you're our new neighbour, right?" Ian said as he scanned me up and down with those fabulously blue eyes.

"Yeah, My name's Alice Cooke. It's nice to meet you" I replied, trying to sound confidant. I saw the boys lips twinge, clearly stifling a laugh. My accent is always a novelty at first. I got strange looks and giggles when I started my first semester in collage. The Cork accent isn't all that nice. Far from the stereotypical Irish accents you here on TV.

"Well I'm Anthony and this is-" I cut Anthony off mid-sentence

"Ian. I watch your videos. It's an honour to meet you both. Would you like to come in?" I said, sort of flustered.

"Ah so that's why you were staring at us" Anthony laughed. Stepping in the door way.

I blushed a deep red "N-no I was actually looking at my reflection and-"

"I'm kidding I'm kidding" Anthony stopped me, smiling.

I then realised Ian was standing behind me, looking at the wall. My drawing of Link and Zelda I drew for an art project in my final year of highschool. Well secondary school in Ireland.

"Did you draw this!?" Ian said, transfixed at the drawing.

"Y-yeah, about last year for a school art project back home." I stuttered

"Back home?" They both asked together, curious.

"I'm Irish…" I trailed off

They both let out an "ahhh" which I took as "so that's what's with the accent"


	2. Get To Know You

**Hey Guys :) I'm gonna try and update this as much as I can. I hope you like it. Let me know in reviews :) Follow and Favourite!**

* * *

So Ian, Anthony and I spent some time talking, Ian questioned me about my art. I gave him the basics, I recognised the talent when I was about nine, started lessons and here I am at nineteen (Almost twenty) studying Art History in collage. I'm not planning on being a teacher. I just wanted to carry on the interest. To have the degree. My mother begged me to teach. She said it 'was more reliable than being a free-lance artist'. But I've never been keen on children or had the confidence to talk to any crowd. So I'm studying. Selling the odd painting now and then and I work at a café as a waitress. It's not much, but I can live comfortably enough.

After an hour or two, Anthony's phone rang; he walked down the hall to take the call. Ian and I stood there.

"You really are very talented" Ian said with a smile, looking at all the various canvases scattered around my living room and the visible part of my hall way.

I thanked him with a smile, but I never really thought of my art as anything special, most just started as sketches on the back of notebooks or scrap paper.

"Do you know many people around here?" Ian asked, a hint of concern slightly wavered in his voice.

"Honestly, no. I waitress at a café near here, but I know none of the neighbours, except you guys. All my friends live in apartments in the city." I shrugged.

"Well, If you need some help, or just someone to talk to, you can rely on me" Ian smiled. Then Anthony came down the hall, gestured to Ian to follow him and stormed out. I looked at Ian, puzzled.

Ian replied, pulling something out of his pocket "I know as much as you do, but I better see if he's alright." I stood up and walked towards the door to close it after Ian. As he approached, I out my hand out for him to shake it, but to my surprise, he pulled me into a hug. He slipped whatever it was he pulled out of his pocket into my hand as he pulled away. He looked at me with a smile

"Welcome to the neighbourhood, Alice. I hope you stick around. I'd like to get to know you better." His blue eyes were filled with sincerity. And with that, he turned and walked down the driveway. I closed the door with my free hand. I looked down at what Ian gave me. A white card with a number printed clearly in black. "Ian Hecox – Personal phone number" was written underneath. _Wait, __what__? _Did Ian Hecox just give me his number!? I let out a squeal of delight, like a girl whose crush had asked her to prom. I looked at my clock, 7:00pm. I went to have a shower and ate dinner.

At about 8:50pm I settled down to watch TV. I saw the white card Ian left on the arm of the sofa. Should I really bother him? I asked myself. I went back to watching the TV but that white card kept catching my eye. I sighed and picked up the card. What's the worst that could happen? I thought. Well, I could horribly embarrass myself and never be able to leave my house ever again. But I already had the number typed into my phone. I just sent him a short message

**To Ian: Hey Ian, its Alice J**

A few minutes passed and my phone buzzed.

**New Message: Ian: Oh Hey Alice. I was hoping you'd send me a text. I was wondering, would you like to get some lunch together tomorrow? I'd like to get to know you a little more.**

My heart skipped a beat. Ian Hecox wanted to know me. Plain old me. I waited a few minutes to reply just in case I seemed a bit needy.

**To Ian: Sure J I'd love to.**

I couldn't believe it. I'm going to lunch with one of my favourite people in existence. If I'm dreaming, don't pinch me.

**New Message: Ian: Great, I'll come over at 2 to pick you up.**

While I thought it wasn't necessary to pick me up from my house as I lived across the road, I wasn't going to complain. Someone like Ian; well, anyone, taking an interest in me was rare. So I wasn't going to screw this up.


	3. Ali

Hey Guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! I was sick, had exams, lost my password, it was chaos! But anyway. A little longer then usual. The start's a little messy, but I needed to update cos I'm going away at the end of this month. So here you go. Let me know what you think in the reviews!

* * *

I woke up at ten. Four hours to go. I decided to go for a jog. I got out of bed and walked over to my closet and got out my jogging pants and a loose t-shirt. I went jogging for about an hour. It sure is beautiful here in the morning. I got back to my house at about eleven. As soon as I got home, I went straight in for a shower. I try to jog early here. It gets super hot around mid-day. I got out, dried and straightened my hair and went to my wardrobe. I had no idea what to wear. Eventually I just put on a pair of dark denim shorts and a Pokémon tank top. It was my favourite top. It was yellow and had a simple pixel outline of Ash and Pikachu on it. I put on my yellow converse high tops. I tied my hair up in a ponytail. I didn't bother with make-up, I've never been that kind of girl. I was ready by half past one. I went down stairs, went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. I was lent against the counter when my doorbell rang; I looked at the clock, quarter to two. I walked over to the door and opened it. I was greeted by a very smiley Ian.

"Hey!" He said enthusiastically.

"Hey, Ian" I said. Hoping I didn't let slip how nervous I was.

"I know I'm early but..." Ian rubs the back of his neck and his cheeks go slightly pink "I was pretty excited about this." His face was too cute.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I smile brightly at him.

"Hope you don't mind walking. It's only like… a block away" Ian looked at me.

"I don't mind at all" I reply as I grab my keys, phone and get some money from my purse, slipping it into my pocket.

Ian moves from the doorway. I follow after him, close the door and lock it. We walk down the drive way and onto the street. We walked for a few minutes, talking about nothing in particular; Ian complemented my shirt, which didn't surprise me. Shortly after, Ian brushed his hand off mine, I continued talking, then he took my hand in his, I felt myself blush deep red.

"Y-you don't mind do you?" Ian said, a slight stutter in his words. It surprised me, he seemed so confident before. I shook my head. The conversation carried on as normal from there.

We soon reached our destination. It was a retro, 1950's style diner. I was delighted. It was one of my favourite eras. We walked inside, we sat down in the booth across from each other. I picked up the menu and looked through, I ended up ordering a burger, fries and a strawberry milkshake. We talked a little more while we waited for our food.

"So, what do you think of the place?" Ian questioned me from across the booth.

"I love it! It's perfect." I smiled.

"I know right? I haven't been here since…" Ian trailed off, "Never mind. I wouldn't wanna dump it on you." He shook his head

"Hey come on now Ian. We're friends right? Well.. I'm your creepy neighbour!" I laughed.

Ian smiled at the last few words. "It's probably better you say friend, but you're both. Well," he became very serious. "My last girlfriend dumped me here about a year ago... She said she was sick of being second to Smosh." He looked down and shook his head

"Well, then she didn't get you at all, did she? If she did, she would have understood your dedication to what you do and to your fans." I told him, my eyebrows furrowed. I couldn't get my head around it. Giving up a guy like Ian over something like that.

Ian looked up from the table, his striking blue eyes full of light again. "You know what? You are so right. I need someone who gets it."

My brain screamed "I get it Ian." I wanted to slap myself. Something about him made me drop all my guards. Before I did back hand myself, the food arrived. A distraction! Thank the lord. I picked up my burger immediately and took a bite. It was silent while we both ate. Ian was finished before I did, and he was picking at my fries. When I finished my burger, Ian and I had left only one fry.

"Thanks for the help." I laughed and then took the last sip of my milkshake.

"No problem at all, eating food is one of my talents" He scoffed. He was pulling some money out of his wallet. I went to grab some out of my pocket.

Ian grabbed the final fry from the plate. "Don't you dare get that money"

I narrowed my eyes and slowly continued to reach into my pocket. Ian flung the fry at me. It hit me right between the eyes. "Hey!" I yelped, rubbing my forehead. By the time I uncovered my face, Ian had already ran to the counter and was paying for the food.

I got up and walked over. "You're a frickin' ninja." I whispered to him. He winked playfully in response.

We walked out and strolled back to the neighborhood, laughing and joking. When we reached my house, he walked me up to my door. As Ian was just finished putting his phone in his pocket after he received a text from Anthony, I punched him playfully in the arm.

He gasped. "What was that for!?" He asked, acting overly-offended, making it clear he was joking. Although part of him was actually unsure.

"Revenge for the fry assault earlier," I huffed playfully and rubbed my forehead "It really hurt."

"Oh, did it know?" Ian asked.

I nodded, pouting.

"Well, here, to help it feel better…" Ian said softly. And before I knew it, he kissed my lightly on the forehead. I went absolutely scarlet.

"Well, I have Smosh things to attend to. I'll talk to you later, Ali." Ian said asturned he walked down the drive way. I turned quickly and unlocked the door, hurrying inside. As soon as I got in I shut the door, leaned my back against it and slid down 'til I was sitting on the floor.

Oh. My. God.


End file.
